Unexpected
by rukia1205
Summary: Natsuki thought that she would never love again. That was what she thought until she met Shizuru. Love blossomed when you least expected it.
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki thought that she would never love again. That was what she thought until she met Shizuru. Love blossomed when you least expected it.

* * *

A helicopter landed at a heliport situated on top of one of the tallest building in the business district. As soon as the helicopter landed, a pale foot cladded in a 6-inch black LV designer high heels stepped out of the helicopter. The foot was attached to a slim and long leg clad in a black tailored designer pants.

A 5"3 blue hair lady straightened up and stepped out of the helicopter.

Immediately, a blond lady who was waiting by the side of the heliport strode towards the blue hair woman and bowed before her.

"What is the situation now Sear-san?" The blue hair lady asked.

Alyssa straightened up and replied. "My apologies Kuga-sama. Fujino Corporation won the bid for that plot of land in the CBD area."

Kuga Natsuki paused in the mid-step, a frown marred her perfect features. "Inform everyone that there would be a meeting in two hours time. And, I would want a full report of this failure by then!"

* * *

Alone in her office, Natsuki sighed and leaned back against the chair with her eyes closed. She has been eyeing that plot of land for a while. And just when she thought the land is up for sale, Fujino Corporation snatched it right beneath her nose.

_Damn! _Natsuki thought.

That plot of land was essential for the future growth of Kuga Corporation and having it will definitely give Kuga Corporation an edge over their two closest competitors in the property market - Kanzaki Corporation and Fujino Corporation.

Losing this bid to Fujino Corporation was definitely a huge blow to Natsuki's plan to monopolize the property market.

Natsuki doubted Fujino Takeda, the heir apparent to Fujino Corporation had the ability to snatch away the land under Alyssa's watchful eyes. Someone must have intervened to help Fujino Takeda while Natsuki was away for a business trip, leaving Alyssa to helm the Fuka project.

Natsuki sighed once again and tried to rub her forehead to ease the throbbing. Alyssa was the one in charged of this bid and therefore she definitely had to be held responsible for this failure. It was unavoidable that she had to deal out a punishment to Alyssa. Natsuki frowned as she took a sip of her black coffee. But Natsuki's thought was interrupted by a knock.

"Enter."

Alyssa entered the room and closed the door gently behind her.

"You are drinking too much coffee again, Natsuki. It is not good for your health." Alyssa commented, dropping the used of formal language as she saw Natsuki taking a big gulp of the black coffee. "And you are too pale"

_Natsuki is working too hard_. Alyssa thought as she observed the woman whom she had followed for the past 6 years. She joined Kuga Corporation when she graduated from Harvard University with an MBA in business and had taken 6 years to climb up the corporate ladder to become Natsuki's Executive Assistant. It had been a long six years where she stood by Natsuki. And in the process, she has come to care for Natsuki - a feeling that perhaps went beyond friendship.

"Need caffeine." Natsuki mumbled into the mug. However, she paused in her action of drinking coffee and frowned. Her right hand instinctively moved to press on her right temple.

"What's wrong? Is your head hurting again?" Alyssa asked, concern clearly showing on her face. She immediately moved to stand behind Natsuki, placing her hands on Natsuki's head and massaged her temple.

Alyssa was the only one who knew about Natsuki's severe but unpredictable headache. Or to be more accurate, she discovered it quite coincidentally in her second year of working in Kuga Corporation. Back then she was alone, working overtime in the office and she heard a loud crash coming from Natsuki's office. However when Natsuki did not respond to her knock and questions from the outside, she took the matter into her own hand and entered Natsuki's office.

And she saw Natsuki all curled up on the floor, her head clutched between her hands, moaning in pain. Despite being in excruciating pain, Natsuki managed to grasp Alyssa's hand tightly preventing her from calling for help, insisting that she was not to call for ambulance. Though reluctant, Alyssa had eventually relented, choosing to stay with Natsuki, helping to massage her head in an attempt to ease her pain. And through this incident, Alyssa slowly came learned more about Natsuki and her acute headache. This had subsequently prompted Alyssa to search high and low for a cure for Natsuki's headache.

Though Alyssa had not been able to find a solution for Natsuki's headache, she took up lessons on acupuncture to help Natsuki eased the pain.

Natsuki could feel Alyssa's fingers, soft and warm, pressing against her temple, putting the right pressure at all the appropriate areas.

"You should take better care of yourself, Natsuki."

Natsuki moaned as the throbbing on her temple eased."Gosh I wonder what would I do without you."

"Just let me stay by your Natsuki." Alyssa whispered softly.

But not soft enough for Natsuki who was positioned so close to Alyssa.

"...thanks Alyssa. I feel much better." Natsuki said as she gently eased her head out of Alyssa's hands and shuffled forward in her chair to put some distance between Alyssa and her.

Alyssa allowed Natsuki to widened the distance between the two of them and lowered her hands to her side. She could still feel Natsuki's warm at the tip of her fingers. "You shouldn't be flying around so often. Research has shown that flying too often and too much tends to add unhealthy pressure to your brain. Our brains are not accustomed to the high pressure up in the atmosphere. And most importantly you are putting too much stress on yourself."

Natsuki turned around and looked at Alyssa with a faint smile on her face. "Have anyone told you that you sound like a typical mother?"

"You know I am worried about you right, Natsuki." Alyssa staring intently into Natsuki's eyes.

The eye contact last for awhile before Natsuki broke the contact by looking elsewhere.

"Of course. Because you are my friend and that is why you care." Natsuki replied softly while looking away from Alyssa.

Alyssa opened her mouth, wanting to say more but Natsuki interrupted. "Alyssa, what happen to the Fuka Project?"

Alyssa closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe to contain her emotion. _This is not the time yet. You have waited 6 years, one more minute, one more hour won't make a different._

"According to my insider news, the bid is won by a lady by the name of Fujino Shizuru. She represents the Fujino Corporation." Alyssa replied formally. "It is currently…."

"Fujino Shizuru? A Fujino? How is she related to Fujino Takeda? "

"She is the younger sister of Fujino Takeda. Unfortunately, Fujino Shizuru is much shrouded in mystery. We knew little about her except that she has just returned to Japan from overseas and she majored in Oriental Studies in Oxford University. That is all the information we have about her. Would you like me to further the investigation?"

"Forget it for now." Natsuki waved off Alyssa's question. "I would want to refocus our attention on the future plans of our company. You should go back and prepare for the meeting later on."

"Hai. Kuga-sama" Alyssa bowed and left Natsuki's office.

"Fujino Takeda's sister huh?" Natsuki sighed at the thought Takeda. Fujino Takeda was the heir apparent of Fujino Corporation and unfortunately for Natsuki, he was smitten with her. They met two years ago at a charity ball and ever since then Takeda had been wooing her but to no avail.

* * *

As the 3 hour long meeting drew to a close, Natsuki stood up from her chair to conclude the whole meeting.

"I have heard your reports. Alyssa Sear-san, as the main incharge, you have failed to take into consideration the relevant information in your decision making. As such, you hold the greatest responsibility for the failure. You are now suspended from work for 1 months and your year end bonus will be confisticated. As for the rest of the team, your year end bonus will be reduced to halve. With that, the meeting adjourned." Natsuki concluded, glancing around the room.

There was a mixture of response from the floor. Some reacted in glee when the harsh punishment was dealt out to Alyssa while others looked at Alyssa in pity. Natsuki took in their reaction and left the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a knock sounded and Alyssa entered the room.

"Kuga-sama, I have made all the necessary arrangement. During the period of my absence, Miya-san will be handling all the details in my absent." Alyssa paused before continuing. "I will be taking my leave as of now. Please take good care of yourself, Kuga-sama." With that said, Alyssa turned towards the door.

"Alyssa, are you angry with me?"

Natsuki's question stopped Alyssa in her track. It took awhile before Alyssa replied, "No Kuga-sama."

"Alyssa, I...I need to show my impartiality. You know they have been talking behind your back right?" Natsuki explained. Natsuki seldom bothered to explain her behaviour. But Alyssa is important to her. She is her closest friend.

At least Alyssa is not stepping out of the office. Its a sign that she is listening.

Relieved, Natsuki continued. "They are saying you sleep your way up to this position."

It wasn't something new. Alyssa knew that this rumor has been going on ever since she was promoted to Executive Assistant as the tender age of 24. Natsuki had been furious when she first heard about this. She even dismissed a female co worker over this rumor.

"There is no need to prove my innocence Kuga-sama. I am not worried about my reputation in the company."

"But I care about your reputation!"

"Why would you care?"

"I...well..." Natsuki stuttered. "Because you are my important friend!"

"I see. Thank you Kuga-sama for your concern. I will take my leave now." Alyssa turned and left the room, leaving Natsuki standing there resigned with the situation. Natsuki sighed and returned to her seat. For now, she has a company to manage. Alyssa may have to wait.

* * *

It was dark when Natsuki packed up her bag and stepped out of her own office. Natsuki was momentarily confused when she saw the dark hallway. _Where is Alyssa? _Alyssa would always stay until she finishes her work and both of them would leave the office together.

"Jeez, I forgot. Alyssa is on suspension." Natsuki muttered as she combed her fingers through her hair.

_Habit is a scary thing. _Natsuki thought and sighed, making her way to the underground car park.

It took her about 45 minutes before she parked her BMW into the garage and stepped into the living room.

"How is my precious daughter doing?"

Before Natsuki could respond, she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Ompf, Dad!" Natsuki protested as she struggled out of the bear hug.

"Hahaha...Natsuki, you are late. How's the company so far? Is everything alright?" Kuga Ichiro asked.

"Flooding our daughter with questions about the company as usual. Give her a break dear. She just got back from a business trip." Kuga Saeko reprimanded as she glided down the spiral staircase. ""Natsuki, ignore your dad. Go and wash up please. I know you are tired. I will ask the maid to send some food up."

"Thanks Mom." Natsuki returned Ichiro's hug and kissed Saeko's on her cheek before returning to her room.

It didn't take long for Natsuki to clean herself up and prepared for bed.

But just as she was about to turn in, her handphone rang. She didn't have the habit of turning off her phone before bed. Kuga Corporation is a big corporation and anything could happen anytime. She needs to be ready should that happened.

Natsuki took her phone, squirting her eyes a bit from the glare of bright light from the screen. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello, who is..."

Natsuki immediately regretted picking up the call. Loud music was blasting out from her phone's speakers, nearly damaging her eardrum.

"Onee-chan! Arika here! I..."

"Geez...Arika, please don't shout into the phone. I can hear you just fine here. And where are you? Its so noisy at your side."

"Ooh..sorry nee-chan. I have just returned back to Tokyo and this is my new handphone number. How are you? You sound tired. Do you want to join me and my friends? We are out in a club. So I guess that's why it is so noisy on my side."

Sometimes Natsuki felts exhausted just by talking to Arika. Arika's conversation could jump from one topic to another and Natsuki has difficulty trying to catch up with Arika's trend of thought.

"Which question would you like me to answer first Arika?"

"Ahahaha...whatever Onee-chan wants." Arika chuckled.

"Yes I am tired. I just got back from an overseas business trip so I don't think I will be joining you. But I would not have been so tired if my kawaii imouto Arika-chan could come and work for me. And..."

"Onee-chaaaan, you know I don't like being an OL. And I promised my mom that I will never step into Kuga Corporation. And your mom would definitely not be happy with me working there."

There was a momentary silence.

Natsuki sighed. Arika and her shared the same father but different mother. It was an age old story. Their father Kuga Ichiro met and fell in love with Arika's mother while on an overseas business trip. But this was more than just an affair. Kuga Ichiro had planned to divorce Natsuki's mother and marry Akiyama Aiko when he realized that Aiko Obaa-sama was pregnant with Arika. But things happened in between and her father had stayed married to her mother while Aiko Obaa-sama raised Arika up as a single parent. Both women knew about each others' existence.

"How is Aiko Oba-chan? It has been a while since I last saw her?"

"Mum is good. She has been asking for Onee-chan recently."

"Help me tell Aiko Oba-chan that I will visit her next weekend."

"Sure! Mom will be happy to see you! I...hold on a minute Onee-chan, I need to talk to..."

"Hey guys, made way for the beauty!" Arika shouted. Natsuki rolled her eyes as she could hear Arika's voice loud and clear through the phone. "Our beauty, Fujino Shizuru is here! You sure have made us wait, Shizuru!"

Natsuki straightened up at the mentioned of the name. _Shizuru? Fujino Shizuru? Fujino Takeda's younger sister?_

"Ne, Onee-chan, sorry for the wait. Where were we just now?" Arika asked over the phone.

"Arika, I changed my mind. Where are you and your friends? I think I will join you."

"Yay~! Awesome Onee-chan! We are at the 419 Otome Club. Come join us. We will wait for you."

* * *

Natsuki's brows furrowed in disapproval as she slowly walked down a spiral staircase leading into 419 Otome Club. The metal music was too loud and whole place stank of all kinds of perfume. And surprisingly, the place was quite crowded for a Monday night.

As Natsuki maneuvered herself around the crowd, she saw Arika waving at her from a corner.

And just when she was nearing the seats occupied by Arika and her friends, a bouncer stopped her. "Sorry this is the VIP area. Unless you are a VIP member, or you are with a VIP member, you are not allowed to go beyond this area."

"Ara...would you be Arika's Onee-sama?" Natsuki heard a voice from her right and she turned and ….

_To be continued…_

A/N:

_Alright...me and my itchy hands. Yes, I started another story….sigh..._


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki thought that she would never love again. That was what she thought until she met Shizuru. Love blossomed when you least expected it.

* * *

And just when she was nearing the seats occupied by Arika and her friends, a bouncer stopped her. "Sorry this is the VIP area. Unless you are a VIP member, or you are with a VIP member, you are not allowed to go beyond this area."

"Ara...would you be Arika's Onee-sama?" A voice laced with thick Kyoto accent said.

Natsuki heard the voice and turned around. But her attention was caught by a pair of ruby coloured eyes. The colour was very striking and breathe-taking. Natsuki had seen others with similar colour eyes. But none has eyes as intense as the lady in front of her. And subsequently, her attention was distracted by the whole package. The lady in front of her had a compact 5'4 body, dress in a form-fitting long sleeve black dress that reached slightly above the knee. The slit at the side of her dress allowed glimpses of her creamy yet tone white thighs. Her long wavy brown hair cascaded carelessly around her shoulders, giving her an elegant look. Yet what really caught Natsuki's attention was the sharp contrast between her intense red eyes and her aura. There was a laidback attitude about her that was a sharp contrast against the intensity in her eyes. And the Kyoto accent only intensified the laidback vibe Natsuki got from the lady in front of her.

"Hi, yes, I am. And you would...omphf" An unexpected weight descended upon Natsuki's shoulder.

"Onee-chan! Why are you still standing here? I have been waiting for a long long time for you!" Arika said as she hung herself on Natsuki's shoulder. "See this pretty lady here? She is my friend." Arika gestured to the lady with the ruby-coloured eyes. "Her name is Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru, this is my sister!"

"Good evening." _So this is her!_

"Hi."

But just seconds after they exchanged greetings, Natsuki was dragged by Arika off towards their seats with Shizuru trailing slowly behind them.

"Onee-chan, these are my friends. They are Nina Wong , Mashiro Windbloom , Erstin Ho and Irina Woods. And you have already met Shizuru. We met each other while on a university exchange programme to one of the university in Greece. Guys, make way, it has been a long time since I get to see my onee-chan face to face."

It didn't take long for Natsuki to get acquainted with Arika's friends. She had been taught since young to the art of making small talks with strangers. She managed to talk to everyone of them except for Fujino Shizuru, the reason why she came to the club.

She was talking Windbloom-san when she felt the chair next to her shifted. She thought Arika was back from the toilet until she felt a hot breathe near her ear.

"Ne...Natsuki would you care for a dance with me?"

This sudden closeness with a stranger made Natsuki uncomfortable. It had been awhile since she was this close to anyone.

Natsuki frowned and pushed her chair back to put some distance between them. And that was when she saw Fujino Shizuru had her right hand held out, inviting her to a dance.

"No thanks. I don't really dance." Natsuki replied as she pushed Shizuru's hand away.

There was an awkward silence as the group of friends paused in their conversation and stared at the two of them. Shizuru still had her hand held out.

It was no wonder that the rest of them stared at Natsuki and Shizuru. God knows Shizuru never asked anyone for a dance! Man and woman alike were drawn to Shizuru every time she entered a club, asking for a dance or a drink. And the first time Shizuru ever invited a lady, she was turned down.

"Sure, no problem. Maybe next time then." Fujino Shizuru said with a graceful smile on her face and put her hand down.

But just as Natsuki thought that Fujino Shizuru would returned to her seat, Shizuru leaned close once again and whispered into her ear.

"I know why you came tonight." Shizuru paused before continuing. "You wanted to see who's the one who 'stole' that piece of land right under your nose. Am I right, Natsuki? Let me tell you this, this is only the start. More awaits you." Shizuru giggled as she stood up and returned to her seat.

It didn't take long before this little gathering ended and Natsuki was cruising along the street. _How long has it been since I last went to a club? The last time was during university with Lena...Shit…_

Natsuki could feel the throbbing at her temple. Her headache was returning.

Natsuki slowed her car to a stop at the roadside and rummaged through her bag for her pain killer.

_Shit...I forgot to refill the bottle._

Natsuki cursed as she found her empty medical bottle.

The throbbing got more intense and all Natsuki could do was rest her forehead against the cool window plane, hopping the coldness could numb the pain.

Natsuki drifted in and out of unconsciousness. She planned to spend the night it the car. That was what she planned until someone knocked on her window. She ignored it hoping it would go away.

But the visitor proved to be rather insistent and the knocking persisted, accompanied by a voice.

"Ne Natsuki, are you alright? Do you need help? Hey, can you hear me? Do you need me to call the ambulance?" The voice was laced with Kyoto accent.

The word ambulance had Natsuki's attention, forcing Natsuki to respond to the caller outside her car.

_God, why must it be her. _Natsuki thought as she saw Fujino Shizuru bending over her car with a phone over her ear.

Natsuki quickly wind down her window. "Fujino-san, I'm alright. You don't have to call the ambulance."

"Are you sure? You look very pale."

"Yes, I am sure. You can put down the phone now."

"Right. Okay..."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I am fine, you don't have to worry about me." Natsuki forced a smile.

Thought she might not like Fujino Shizuru, that does not mean she has to be rude to her. Natsuki made it a point to be polite. Even to strangers.

"Don't worry. It is just a headache. I will get my friend to pick me up."

That said, Natsuki took out her phone and called Alyssa.

"Right. I will then make a move first." Shizuru replied and returned to her car.

Shizuru did the most unladylike action of her life. She rolled her eyes.

_One uptight lady. My brother sure have a weird taste in ladies. _

Shizuru waited for a while until she saw a blond lady alight from a taxi and hopped onto Natsuki's car before driving home.

_Well, she is my future sister-in-law. Onii-sama will probably have my head if anything happens to her while she is within my care. _

* * *

It wasn't long before Shizuru reached home and saw her parents sitting on the sofa waiting for her. Her dearest Onii-sama was sprawling on the other side of the sofa with a smirk on his face, obviously gleeful about this whole situation.

"Ara, Gokigenyou Okaa-sama and Outo-sama. Its quite late so I shall not disturb you. Have a good night Okaa-sama, Outo-sama." Shizuru smiled at her parents before attempting to slip upstairs.

"Hmmph! You would know that its late!" Fujino Daichi scoffed. " And stand where you are young lady!" Fujino Daichi commanded as he saw his own daughter easing her way towards the stairs, ready to bolt into her room.

"You have been back in Tokyo for two months and yet you spend your days clubbing away with your friends. I would have understand that you need time to rest and get acquainted with your old friends in Japan. But two months! You spent the past two months doing little else except going out after 12 midnight and staying out till the wee morning!"

Hearing this, Shizuru glared at Fujino Takeda.

"Don't you dare glare at your brother! He is not the one who told us about your irresponsible behaviour. You would have thought we are deaf! Flooring your accelerator as you sped out of the house. We could hear the roar of your engine miles away."

Shizuru bit her lower lips attempting to look chastised.

"You should learn from Kuga Natsuki. She took over her Outo-sama's business upon graduation. And within 5 years, she has build Kuga Corporation into one of the strongest company in the country..."

Shizuru mentally rolled her eyes. _Kuga Natsuki again. _

"And so both your Okaa-sama and I have decided, we are going to ..."

_Shit...they are going to send me to work!_

"Okaa-sama, Outo-sama!" Shizuru interrupted. "Talking about Kuga-san, I just saw her. And I was late coming home because of her. She was not feeling well."

"What?" Fujino Takeda exclaimed as he sprang out of the sofa and rushed towards Shizuru, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Is she alright?"

"She was having a terrible headache. Heard she could have a tumor in her brain." Shizuru shrugged her shoulders as something flashed across Shizuru's eyes. _Ara, just as I expected. Kuga Natsuki is enough to distract them._

"Oh dear...she is so young." Fujino Yumiko commented. "Maybe I should visit Saeko-san tomorrow. She must be devastated."

"Well, that was what I heard. I can't be sure but...Hey where are you going?" Shizuru shouted when she saw her brother leaping over the sofa, sprinting towards the direction of the garage.

"See Natsuki!" Takeda replied as he quickened his steps.

"Outo-sama Okaa-sama, I will follow Nii-sama." With that Shizuru turned and followed in the direction of her brother.

She hates to run. Shizuru's rule - never run when you can walk; never stand when you can sit and never sit when you can lie down.

""Stupid idiot. Who would visit an ill person in the middle of the night." Shizuru muttered beneath her breathe. "For god sake. It is 2 am in the morning."

Shizuru wondered where did her usual cool and competent Nii-sama go to. Well, her brother is a proof that loves make people stupid and stupid people do stupid stuff. Shizuru thought in resignation as she followed her brother into the garage and hopped into his car.

"What are you doing here with me?" Takeda asked.

"I would be stupid to stay behind right. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are obviously waiting to ambush me and get me to work in their company. No way am I doing that. I have not finished enjoying my freedom yet."

Takeda rolled his eyes as he started the engine.

* * *

The 30 minutes drive put Takeda and Shizuru right outside Natsuki's house.

""Ne..Nii-sama, what are we doing out here again?" Shizuru asked as she stood next to Takeda.

They had been standing here for the past 15 minutes with Takeda leaning against his car and gazing soulfully at Natsuki's house.

Takeda took a deep puff of the cigarette and let it out. "I am contented knowing Natsuki is only a few meters away from me. I wonder if she is feeling better? Maybe I should come again in the morning."

His words nearly sent Shizuru into a rampaged. _Oh my god, is this my Nii-sama? He would have looked like a handsome and savvy gentleman, leaning against the sportscar, with his slightly disheveled hair and crooked tie. But his words prove him to be an idiot - a lovesick idiot. _Shizuru thought in resignation.

"Why don't you just call her?" Shizuru could not imagine taking a 30 minutes drive just for them to stand guard over Natsuki's house.

Takeda sighed. "I don't want to disturb her."

_That's it. _Shizuru thought. "Right. Nii-sama you can just stand there and look like a lovelorn idiot while I am going to see Kuga-san."

With that said, Shizuru turned and moved towards the gate.

"Wait...What are you doing. No Shizuru, hey wait a..."

_Ding...dong..._ Shizuru pressed the bell.

In fact everyone including the housekeeper was preparing for bed. She had planned to ignore the bell but the bell rang once again. Worried that bell could wake up the rest of the family members, she went to check the identify of the late night visitors.

"Gokigenyou. I am Fujino Shizuru and this is my brother Fujino Takeda. My apologies for disturbing you but my brother heard that Kuga Natsuki-san was not feeling well and so he is rather anxious in visiting her." Shizuru slipped into her polite facade and greeted the housekeeper.

The housekeeper's face softened at the mention of Natsuki's name. She recognised Fujino Takeda. He has visited them a few times. "Alright. I will check if Natsuki Oujio-sama is available. She could be asleep by now. Please hold on a minute."

The housekeeper had the Fujino siblings seated in the livingroom before climbing up the stairs to find Natsuki.

* * *

On the other side…

"Who could it be at this time of the day?" Alyssa asked as she gently helped Natsuki to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. The housekeeper will take care of it." Natsuki replied. "And it is quite late now. I will get the housekeeper to bring you to the guestroom."

"But are you feeling well enough? I can just lay down by the couch and sleep there."

"Don't worry Alyssa. I will be fine. You should go and rest. It has been a long night for you too."

"Alright. But call me again if you are not feeling well yeah." Alyssa said as she opened the door.

And coincidentally, the housekeeper was standing outside, her hand raised to knock on the door.

"Yumi-san (name of the housekeeper)? What is it?" Natsuki asked when she saw the housekeeper standing outside the door.

"My apologies Oujio-sama. Fujino Takeda-sama and Fujino Shizuru-sama are here to visit you. Would you like to see them or perhaps you would want to have an early rest?"

_The Fujino again? _Natsuki thought in exasperation.

And Alyssa looked to Natsuki and arched her brow. Obviously wondering why the Fujino siblings would be here.

Natsuki sighed and said, "Alright Yumi-san, tell them I will be down in a minute."

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

* * *

"Shizuru, I think we should leave. Natsuki might be sleeping now and she badly needed some rest." Takeda said as he walked back and fro in front of Shizuru.

Shizuru was seated on the sofa sipping the hot green tea, looking right at home. _How could she be so calm? _Takeda thought as he ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, making his already unruly hair even messier. His mind filled with so many questions. _Is Natsuki alright? Should I leave now? Its really rude to visit someone's home at 2am in the morning. But I really hope to see Natsuki, to make sure that she is fine._

"Nii-sama when have you become so...Ara, Natsuki-san you are still awake?" Shizuru said as she saw Natsuki walking down the stairs with the blond lady by her side. _Ara, they sure are close. Could they be a pair?_

_I won't be awake if not for you._ Natsuki though as she sighed.

As if sensing Natsuki's frustration, Alyssa grasped Natsuki's hand and gave her a squeeze, not letting it go.

"Gokigenyou Natsuki-san and ..." Shizuru's voice trailed off as she waited for Natsuki to introduce the blond.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Searrs."

"Gokigenyou Natsuki-san and Searrs-san." Shizuru stood up and greeted them once again. She took a sideward glance at her Nii-sama. Gone was his usual savvy and confident self. He was frozen stiff. _Looks like I have to say something._

"Natsuki-san, my Nii-sama heard that you were not feeling well and was rather worried about you. So he came all the way here to visit you. Hope you are alright with it." Shizuru said and gave a charming smile. And at the same time, without anyone noticing, she gave her brother a little pushed from the back, making him stumble forward, nearly knocking into Natsuki.

"Nat...Natsuki, how are you. Errm...I..I heard that you are not feeling well and were just diagnosed with brain tumor...I..errmm..."

_Yup, talk about being savvy Fujino Takeda. _Shizuru thought. _No wonder Natsuki is not into you. _

"Brain tumor?" Natsuki repeated as she looked towards Shizuru and arched her brow.

The hand that was clasping hers tightened. Natsuki turned and gave Alyssa a reassuring smile.

_Ara ara, there must be something going on between the two._ Shizuru notice the exchange and thought.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who told Takeda this. _What game is this Fujino Oujo-sama trying to play? _Natsuki thought to herself. _Kuga Corporation's stock prices will definitely take a big tumble if this news got out. _Natsuki could just imagine the headline for the morning news -Heir apparent of Kuga Corporation diagnosed with cancer.

"Ara, Nii-sama, you worried too much. It could be just a normal migraine. Right Nii-sama?" Shizuru gave a guileless smile.

"Hai, you are right Shizuru. Just a normal migraine. Just a normal migraine." Takeda repeated as if reassuring himself. "Don't worry Natsuki, I have a friend who specialize in this area. I can pass you his contact number."

"Thank you so much Takeda-san. But it is just some migraine that I have occasionally. Not a brain tumor or anything serious." At this, Natsuki looked at Shizuru who returned her with a smile. "And I really appreciate your concern. So not to worry. I just need some quiet rest."

Getting the hint, Takeda immediately stood up and walk towards the door.

"Yes yes Natsuki, you are right. You really need to rest and its so late now. Please have a good rest and I will..errmm..see you soon Natsuki." Takeda said and turned to Shizuru. "Shizuru, we should return home now and give Natsuki some rest."

With that, Natsuki finally had some much needed rest.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much to those who left reviews about my story :) You are my source of motivation to keep on writing more chapters amidst my busy schedule.

Chum-sa, yup Shizuru is younger than Natsuki in this story. Hee…I decided to make Alyssa Natsuki's assistant in this story instead of her sister.

Shizuru's character, as you can see, is quite erm different compared to the Shizuru in the anime. Can you imagine Shizuru rolling her eyes? Haha….

Hope you enjoy the story ;)


End file.
